


Holiday Cheer

by crazycrystal10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: This was my submission for this year's OSS on Tumblr.*AUEvent manager Felicity × Brother of the bride





	Holiday Cheer

  
  
Felicity couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that a day that had been planned, down to the last minute could go wrong, and in such an epic way.     
  
Saying that she is a control freak is being too kind.    
  
As the owner (founder) of her own event management company that was just starting out, it had had been a privilege to get a contract from the Queen family matriarch, Moira Queen herself. Her company had been tasked with the responsibility to organise the engagement party of her daughter Thea Queen to her longtime boyfriend Roy Harper.    
  
She had started to plan every little detail as soon as the contract had been signed, she just hadn’t factored in the fact that Thea’s brother - Oliver Queen would prove to be her downfall.    
  
She may have been rather new to Star City, but the news of Oliver Queen’s womanizing ways, his return from the dead and his changed demeanour after being rescued were famous all over.    
  
When on her first day of casing the venue for the party, he came along with her; she hadn’t understood what to make of him? Or rather what were his intentions? It was rather annoying to say the least.  But she let it go.    
  
While she inspected the venue, he walked right alongside her. As she talked to the venue manager regarding the changes she could make, he stood beside her with that ever stoic face. When all was said and done, he was dropping her off at her apartment. As she got of his car and was just about to shut the door, he stopped her by saying her name.    
  
The butterflies in her stomach on hearing her name roll off his tongue? She chalked them up to indigestion.    
  
Before she could say anything he said, “You will do just fine, Felicity Smoak.”    
  
Screw the butterflies, she thought.    
  
Fast forward a few days and she was in a conference room with Moira Queen, discussing the budget allocation and other little details. As she heard the door opening, she saw Moira look up and a warm smile spread across her face.  It was a change from her always being so cold and stoic. As she turned to see who it was, Oliver entered the conference room and greeted his mother with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.    
  
As she suppertiosluy took in Oliver, in his power suit and that perfectly ruffled hair and those baby blues, Moira made the official introductions.    
  
The moment that changed her life happened when Moira uttered the words, “that from now on Oliver would be helping you.”    
  
As she couldn’t very well shout the resounding No that was echoing in her brain, she just demurely nodded and resigned herself to the fact that now the 6 foot something hunk of a man, who irritated her on sight was going to be her shadow for the next three months.    
  
It started with them arguing over the invite designs. Every design that he vetoed was apparently too gaudy and every design that she vetoed was definitely too glitz, for just an engagement party.    
  
Moira had managed everything from afar but Oliver - he liked to weigh in his opinion on every little thing.    
After a two day long debate and a great deal of hair pulling on both sides, they settled on an invite design that was just right - not too glitz or gaudy.    
  
*   
  
To keep him busy felicity tasked Oliver to coordinate with his mother and set up a guest list. It managed to keep him busy for at least a week and she was thankful for the breather.    
  
If design selection was a fight between them, selecting the menu for the party was a battle. It was like they were water and oil, never mixing , never agreeing on anything. In the battle to select the most delicious food they ended up gorging themselves on all the tasters.    
  
In the end, the menu ended up being a mix of her favourites and his. Surprisingly, the mix  created a delicious menu that got a resounding approval from both Moira and Thea.   
  
As the day for the engagement party inched closer , felicity unknowingly started looking forward to locking horns with Oliver over the littlest of the things. Admist all the hair pulling, fighting, haranguing each other just for the heck if it - they got to know each other better.   
  
she knew that when he would go unusually still for a minute, his fists clenching and breathing becoming a little shallow - that he was having a flashback triggered by something. It broke something in every time    
  
She knew that after an episode he just needed some quiet and comfort. The only way she could think to provide him comfort was to hold his hand and just sit with him. Also, somehow he always knew when she was stressed and overworked ( more than the usual ). With a smile of understanding on his face, he would bring her a steaming cup of hot cocoa.    
  
He would deny it if ever asked - but in the quiet, in the silent moments it always seemed as if they were closer than ever.    
  
When in the middle of all this she fell sick, he came to her apartment. With soup, medicine and chocolate.    
  
He didn’t run at her sickness induced monster look. Instead he cleaned for her, watched silly rom - coms with her and tucked her in the bed.     
  
All the fluttering butterflies that she had been ignoring couldn’t be ignored any longer.     
  
Over the next few days her heart fluttered whenever he was near, her eyes strayed to his lips - wondering about their taste, her brain entertained some very NSFW thoughts about him (especially about those strong and capable hands of his).    
  
So, was it any wonder that when they were having dinner, at her apartment, she couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. It was all rather casual, her in her hello kitty pajamas plus an old t shirt and him in jeans and a t shirt.    
  
As they settled to watch ( rather binge watch ) a tv series, without a thought they settled into their usual positions. As always, her head was on his shoulder and his arm was around her shoulders.    
But unlike, all the times when it had all felt very platonic, she saw how close she was to him.     
  
She couldn’t even blame alcohol for her actions. As she trailed her hand up his torso, she saw him become aware of her. When she called his name and he turned to look at her, she saw the lust and the longing in his eyes. As he pulled her closer, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.     
  
The kiss was more than she could have ever imagined. It was fireworks in her brain, heart and body. When he pulled her over to his lap, ran his hands down her ass she couldn’t help but moan. After that everything was under a haze of lust. Her shirt was removed, followed by his and soon rest of the clothes followed. And the rest that happened was one night filled with pleasure.    
  
So, they went from being friends to friends-with-benefits.    
  
Every time that they worked together, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. It was as if they were in their own little bubble. And it wasn’t just lust. They cared for each other, teased each other and maybe felt something for each other.    
  
But as the engagement party got closer, Felicity started dreading it.  Because it would mean the end of whatever it was was that was with Oliver. She didn’t know how to tell him that she longer found him annoying and irritating. She didn’t know how to tell him that he was ( is ) her best friend, that she loved him.    
  
So, imagine her surprise when on the day of the party ( which went of without a hitch ) Oliver was nowhere to be found.    
  
After some frantic searching ( because the idiot turned off his mobile ) she found him at last sitting in his car in the parking.     
  
When she knocked at his window she couldn’t help but shout at him, “Are you an idiot ? Why would you switch off your mobile ? Everything was going so good ‘c I was so happy that the party went so plan.  I wanted to celebrate it with you because you are the only one who understands how important this was but you were nowhere to be found. Do you know how worried I was ? I thought that something had happened to you and you are sitting here in the parking lot staring at God knows what ?”    
  
“It is your photograph.” Oliver said as he got out of the  car.    
  
“What ?” she asked confused.    
  
“It’s your photograph that i have been staring at, Felicity.”  He replied.    
  
“Why .. Why would you do that ?”    
  
“Because, I’m an idiot who has feelings for you.  Because, I can’t help how I feel.” He answered as he pulled her closer.    
  
“How do you feel, Oliver ?” she whispered.   
  
“I feel as if I can’t breathe when you are not there. You make everything brighter. You marks my life full of happiness. You make me feel alive. _You make me feel, Felicity - when I thought I was incapable of it_.” He spoke as his hands locked at her waist.    
  
“I. Love. You. Felicity.” He whispered just before he enveloped her lips with his.    
  
“And, I love you, you idiot. You could’ve told me this sooner.” she murmured dazed from his kiss. 


End file.
